2 fathers
by rharaayumi
Summary: "Kenapa kalian memutuskan menjadi seperti ini ? Kenapa kalian juga menyeretku kedalam dunia kalian ini ? Dunia dimana aku harus bersembunyi dan berbohong tentang keluargaku sendiri.."


**Summary** : _"Kenapa kalian memutuskan menjadi seperti ini ? Kenapa kalian juga menyeretku kedalam dunia kalian ini ? Dunia dimana aku harus bersembunyi dan berbohong tentang keluargaku sendiri.."_

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine (2 chara OC, Aya-chan dan Ai-chan)

Ini bukan karya saya, ini 100% murni buatan teman saya. Tapi saya sudah minta izin kepada dia untuk bisa mempublish cerita ini di akun ffn saya (karna menurut saya cerita sebagus ini sayang jika hanya saya sendiri yang menikmatinya.. soo hope you like this story.. karna saya sangat menikmati cerita ini huahahaha)

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **2 Father's**

 **(oleh: Jeng Ririn / borin3424)**

Aya berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, langkahnya melambat padahal rumahnya hanya tinggal 5 langkah lagi. Langkahnya terhenti di depan rumah bercat orange yang bergaya minimalis, matanya menatap ke arah rumah itu, pikirannya melayang mengingat pembicaraan dengan teman-temannya saat dia di sekolah tadi siang.

"Aya, bekalmu bagus sekali, aku tidak akan tega membuatkannya, siapa yang membuatnya ? Ibu mu yah ?" Ucap seorang temannya yang sedang mengagumi isi bekalnya yang di buat menjadi wajah rillakuma. Aya gugup dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Selama ini dia menutup rapat-rapat perihal keluarganya yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Tidak boleh sampai ada yang tahu tentang keluarganya.

"Ibu mu hebat ya Aya, kapan-kapan aku ingin berkunjung kerumahmu ya ? Aku ingin belajar membuat kotak bekal yang bagus pada ibu mu, boleh kan Aya ?" Aya seketika tersentak, tapi wajahnya berusaha tenang.

"Ibu ku sangat sibuk, dia tidak ada dirumah saat siang, dia pergi bekerja dan pulang saat malam, bekal ku dibuat pagi-pagi sekali bahkan ketika aku belum bangun tidur, maaf ya" kata Aya ramah, temannya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Raut wajahnya berubah dan tidak seceria pada awalnya, perkataan temannya tadi membuat hatinya bingung.

"Tin..Tiiinnn" suara klakson mobil mengejutkan Aya dan membuyarkan lamunannya,

"Aya, sedang apa disana ? Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam rumah ?" Ucap seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan namun menampakkan ekspresi datar yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Aya yang bernama Kaizuka Inaho.

"Ap..oh ya Tou-san, okaeri ..biar ku buka kan gerbangnya." Gadis itu berlari menuju pintu gerbang dan mendorongnya agar mobil ayahnya bisa masuk ke dalam halaman rumah. Aya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan disusul ayahnya

"Tadaima.." ucap Aya lemah, ayahnya menepuk bahunya pelan

"Aya, kau sakit ?" Tanyanya, ada sedikit nada lembut saat dia berbicara,

Aya menggeleng dan tersenyum pada ayahnya. Inaho hanya memandang punggung anak perempuannya yang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Disaat itu muncul lah satu laki-laki lagi berambut putih dan bermata hijau, wajahnya nampak hangat dan lembut. Tangannya memegang sendok dan bajunya ditutupi celemek bermotif jeruk. Dialah ayah Aya yang lain, sekaligus ibu bagi Aya, Slaine Troyard.

"Okaeri.. Inaho, kau pulang bersama Aya ?" Tanyanya lembut. Inaho mengangguk.

"Anak itu, sepertinya dia ada masalah, coba bicaralah padanya nanti Bat ". Slaine menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah sayang, segeralah mandi dan kita makan malam, dan tolong panggilkan Ai, dia asyik sekali dengan komiknya sejak pulang sekolah. Biar aku yang tangani Aya" katanya lembut sambil menepuk lembut bahu Inaho. Inaho tersenyum tipis dan mengecup pipi Slaine lalu pergi melaksanakan perintah Slaine.

"Aya.. kau di dalam, boleh Kaa-san masuk ?" Slaine mengetuk pintu kamar Aya.

"Ya, aku tidak mengunci pintunya". Slaine masuk setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Aya, dan dilihatnya anak perempuannya sedang berbaring dengan wajah ditutupi bantal.

"Aya, kau tidak akan bisa bernafas" Slaine menarik bantal itu dan memindahkannya ke sisi lain Aya. Aya berguling membelakangi Slaine dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aya, kau kenapa ? Kau sakit ?" Slaine mengelus rambut hitam anaknya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" Slaine tersenyum dan bertanya lagi

"Kau ada masalah ? Kau bercerita pada Kaa-san ?" Tawarnya. Aya hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Baiklah, segeralah turun ya, kita makan malam, semua sudah menunggu ". Slaine bangkit dari tempat tidur Aya dan berjalan keluar. Aya bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan mengikuti Slaine.

Di meja makan sudah ada Inaho dan Ai kakaknya, makanan yang lezat sudah terhidang di meja, Nao duduk disamping kakak dan ayahnya.

"Aya, aku mencarimu di sekolah, kau kemana saja tadi ?". Tanya Ai,

"Basket" jawab Aya singkat. Ai tidak puas dengan jawaban Aya dan mengerutkan dahinya, tidak biasanya adiknya bersikap dingin padanya, dan dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan adiknya.

"Sejak kapan kau masuk tim basket ?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya Aya lagi. Ai semakin kesal tapi berusaha menahan diri.

"Kau ini kenapa Aya ? Kau aneh sekali" keluh Ai, dia melanjutkan makannya dan menyuapkan nasi besar-besar ke mulutnya.

"Mungkin Aya lelah karena bermain basket, iya kan Aya ?" Kata Slaine lembut. Aya menghela nafas dan menatap nasi di mangkuknya, menggenggam sumpitnya erat-erat, seakan bersiap-siap mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal di benaknya selama ini

" Ya, aku lelah.. aku.. lelah terus bersembunyi.. lelah terus berbohong, berbohong karena punya dua ayah."belum selesai kata-kata Aya, suara gebrakan meja yang keras mengejutkan mereka, suaranya datang dari sisi Inaho dan sudah jelas Inaho lah yang membuat suara keras itu. Slaine terkejut sekali, Ai juga, tapi Aya tidak bergeming sama sekali pandangannya masih terpaku pada nasi dihadapannya. Inaho bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Aya, apa yang kau katakan. ? Kau tau Tou-san tidak suka kalau ada yang menyinggung tentang itu, kau ini.." keluh Ai dalam bisikan,

Slaine tampak terpukul dan menunduk. Ai menghampiri Slaine dan menghiburnya. Aya bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Dia berbaring menatap atap kamarnya "sebenarnya, siapa orang tuaku ?" Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu ?" Tanya Inaho pada Slaine. Slaine masih fokus pada cucian piring di hadapannya.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan, bicaranya jadi tidak rasional, maklumilah dia sedang beranjak dewasa Orenji" kata Slaine menjelaskan, berusaha tidak terdengar membela Aya. Padahal Slaine tahu, ini masalah yang serius.

"Aku akan bicara padanya, anak itu harus mengerti keadaan kita" kata Inaho datar.

"Dia mengerti, dia sudah tinggal dengan kita sejak dia berusia 4 tahun.."

"..lalu kenapa dia bicara seperti tadi ? Kalau dia mengerti, dia akan bersikap seperti Ai, tidak protes dengan keadaan kita yang tersembunyi dari semua orang". Nada bicara Inaho naik tapi wajahnya tetap datar, menunjukkan kalau dia memang marah.

"Sudahlah, ini salah kita, harusnya kita.."

"Kau menyesal hidup denganku ? Atau kau menyesal mengadopsi mereka ?"

"Orenji.." Slaine menatap lemah pada Inaho, dia tahu Inaho marah besar meski tidak tampak kemarahan di wajahnya.

"Aku lelah, aku mau tidur" Inaho meninggalkan Slaine yang masih berkutat dengan cucian piringnya, perlahan air mata Slaine mengalir dari mata hijaunya. Ini pertengkaran pertama mereka sejak mereka mengadopsi kedua anak mereka. Terlebih lagi Inaho menyinggung tentang kesetiaannya selama ini.

"Ayaaaa..." seseorang memanggil Aya dari kejauhan. Aya yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa buku terpaksa berbalik.

"Ai-nee..ada ap.."

"Aya, Tou-san menunggu mu di gerbang, dia mau menjemputmu, sepertinya dia mau bicara denganmu tentang masalah kemarin" Aya tidak tampak terkejut, dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Dia tidak takut ataupun gentar, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan kekecewaannya selama ini. Dia pergi meninggalkan Ai

"Aya, jangan bicara macam-macam" Ai memperingatkan Aya, tapi Aya tidak merespon apapun dan tetap berjalan. Di depan gerbang sekolah Inaho sudah menunggu Aya dengan mobil orange nya. Dia tersenyum tipis pada Aya. Aya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ayo kita pulang, Aya" tanpa jawaban dari Aya, ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk anaknya dan membiarkannya masuk. Tidak ada pembicaraan selama perjalanan pulang. Ternyata Inaho membawa Aya langsung pulang ke rumah mereka. Aya berpikir mungkin ini cara Inaho bersikap baik padanya agar dia berubah pikiran dan melupakan hal yang kemarin.

"Masuklah, kami ingin bicara denganmu" kata Inaho datar. Aya masuk dan mengikuti ayahnya. Di dalam dilihatnya Slaine duduk di depan meja dengan wajah murung, Aya benci pemandangan ini, seakan-akan mereka berdua menyalahkannya dengan ekspresi mereka berdua yang tampak tidak bahagia.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini ? Kalian ingin mengadili ku ?" Tanya Aya, nada bicaranya penuh kemarahan.

"Kami hanya ingin bicara denganmu, dan ingin tahu apa masalahmu, duduklah" perintah Inaho.

"Baiklah, tanpa aku harus duduk aku akan menjelaskan kepada kalian, kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini, kenapa aku lelah dengan keadaanku, akan ku katakan semuanya" Aya benar-benar termakan emosi sekarang.

"Aya.." Slaine menatap lemah pada Aya.

" Kalian tahu, aku lelah terus berbohong karena memiliki dua Ayah, dan bahkan aku lelah terus memanggil seseorang yang harusnya menjadi Ayah malah kupanggil dan kuanggap sebagai ibu, apa itu normal bagi orang lain ? apa itu yang sewajarnya dilakukan orang lain ? alasan kalian selama ini karena kalian memiliki dunia kalian sendiri, yah, benar, ini dunia kalian dan aku terjebak didalamnya. Kalian tahu betapa memalukannya jika semua orang tahu ? jika semua teman-teman ku tahu ? aku akan dikucilkan, aku tidak akan diperlakukan baik, jika kalian tidak malu dengan yang kalian sebut ini dunia kalian sendiri kenapa , kenapa kalian tidak mendeklarasikan hubungan terlarang kalian ke muka umum tanpa harus menyuruh aku dan Ai-nee bersembunyi dan berbohong ? itu berat bagi kami, aku lelah dengan keadaan ini…"

"Aya..sudah cukup" Slaine menyela. Aya menatapnya dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Ini belum cukup, ini belum selesai, kalian lahir dari keluarga yang normal kan ? Kenapa kalian memutuskan menjadi seperti ini ? Kenapa kalian juga menyeretku kedalam dunia kalian ini ? Dunia dimana aku harus bersembunyi dan berbohong tentan keluargaku sendiri.."

"Aya !" Slaine mulai marah dan berdiri, sedangkan Inaho tetap diam dan mendengarkan semua kekecewaan Aya.

"Kenapa ? apa kalian mau bilang kalian tidak menyadarinya selama ini ? apa kalian mau bilang kalau kalian dibutakan oleh cinta ? lalu, sekarang kalian menjadi orang tua, apa kalian telah memberikan contoh yang baik bagi kami ? dengan cara kalian seperti ini pun kalian sama saja menjerumuskan kami kalian tahu itu ? Ai-nee mungkin tidak akan bicara seperti ini tapi aku, aku sudah memikirkan ini lama sekali, aku benar-benar menyesal kenapa aku harus berada disini.. kenapa…". Belum sempat Aya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanannya, Slaine dengan wajah marahnya telah kehilangan kendali dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga sampai Aya terhuyung ke belakang.

"Sudah kubilang kau untuk berhenti bicara kan, kalau memang kau tidak menyukai ini tinggalkan rumah ini" ucap Slaine geram.

"Slaine..hentikan" Inaho bangkit dari duduknya

"Dia benar, kita tidak normal, biarkan saja dia melakukan sesukanya ..Aya lakukan saja apa yang kau anggap benar, kami bukan orang tua kandungmu dan tidak berhak melarangmu" Inaho meninggalkan ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Slaine dan Aya yang masih dalam keadaan marah. Slaine menarik nafas dan meninggalkan Aya sendiri, Aya menunduk dalam. Hatinya terasa lega sudah mengeluarkan semua yang selama ini dia pendam, walaupun disisi lain ada sedikit rasa penyesalan karena telah menyakiti kedua orang tuanya dengan kata-katanya yang kejam. Ada air mata yang menetes pelan di pipinya, pipinya masih terasa panas akibat tamparan Slaine tadi.

Sebulan sudah setelah pertengkaran itu dan kini Aya tinggal di panti asuhan tempat dulu dia tinggal sebelum di adopsi oleh Inaho dan Slaine, sudah sebulan dan tidak seorang pun mencarinya kesini. Aya sudah tahu ini akan terjadi dan dia sudah menerimanya. Tidak mungkin mereka berdua mencarinya setelah apa yang dia katakan sebulan lalu, kalau dipikirkan lagi itu memang keterlaluan. Terlebih Ai pun tidak berusaha membujuknya pulang ke rumah jika mereka bertemu di sekolah. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau mereka sudah tidak menganggapnya keluarga mereka lagi.

"Aya.." seseorang memanggilnya dan membuyarkan lamunannya,

"Asseylum, Ohayou.." sapa Aya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kukira kau akan melupakan tempat ini, ternyata kau kembali kesini sudah lama sekali yah, sejak kita masih berlarian mengitari kebun jeruk disana" katanya,Aya tersenyum dan mengingat masa kecilnya disini bersama Ai dan Asseylum

"Yah, sudah lama sekali yah, kau bekerja disini sekarang ?" tanyanya pada Asseylum

"Yah tidak ada yang mengadopsiku sampai saat ini jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengurus panti asuhan ini, aku ingin membalas jasa pada panti asuhan ini yang telah mebesarkan ku dan membiarkan ku tinggal disini". Aya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Lalu, kenapa kembali kesini Aya ? Kau ada masalah ?" tanyanya lembut, Aya menatap lurus ke arah kolam ikan di hadapannya

"Sedikit" kata Aya pelan .

"Kau mau bercerita ?" Tanya Asseylum lagi.

"Aku mengecewakan orang tua ku dengan kata-kataku" kata Aya lagi, Asseylum mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mereka, tidak biasa ? mereka tidak seperti orang tua lainnya" lanjut Aya lagi, Asseylum tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kudengar kau punya dua ayah kan ? dan kau menganggap salah satu dari mereka adalah Ibu mu kan, lalu apa masalahnya ? Kau malu ? Kenapa kau harus malu ?" Tanya Asseylum lagi.

"Mereka tidak biasa, dan kami harus menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang mereka, aku harus berbohong pada semuanya tentang orang tuaku, itu..itu menyakitkan."kata Aya lemah. Asseyum tersenyum dan memandangnya

"Kau harusnya bangga, mereka keluarga yang luar biasa, mungkin mereka tidak ingin menutupi hubungan mereka yang tidak biasa, hanya saja mereka memikirkan kau dan Ai yang mungkin akan sulit diterima masyarakat kalau tahu tentang latar belakang mereka, kau tidak seharusnya malu, kau harusnya memikirkan betapa mereka menyayangimu sampai saat ini kan ? apa kau sadar kalau mereka tidak mengadopsi mu mungkin kau akan berakhir seperti aku, tidak punya orang tua dan keluarga, kau beruntung kau memiliki keluarga, seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada mereka karena telah memberikan kau keluarga yang sempurna". Aya menunduk dan memikirkan kata-kata

Asseylum, kata-katanya benar, seharusnya dia tidak usah merasa malu dan keberatan karena harus menutupi kenyataan tentang keluarganya. Harusnya dia memikirkan betapa selama ini orang tuanya menyayanginya dan mengabulkan semua apa yang dia inginkan bahkan tanpa dia memintanya. Aya merasa penyesalannya telah memuncak, tapi apa kah keluarganya masih mau menerimanya ? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan, apa kah mereka masih mau bicara padanya ? Apa kah dia pantas kembali ? Semua pertanyaan tentang itu muncul di kepala nya dan hatinya tidak tenang. Haruskah ia kembali ?

Pikiran Aya tentang orang tuanya teralihkan sejenak oleh ujian akhir semester yang menyita banyak waktunya untuk belajar, selama ini Aya tidak pernah mencampur adukkan masalah rumah dan masalah sekolahnya. Masalah yang terjadi di sekitarnya tidak akan memepengaruhi prestasi belajarnya yang memang di atas rata-rata teman satu sekolahnya. Sementara itu dirumahnya Slaine terbaring lemah, sudah satu bulan sejak kepergian Aya dari rumah dia jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Inaho dan Ai berusaha keras membujuknya ke rumah sakit tapi Slaine tidak mau dia hanya ingin Aya pulang ke rumah, dia menyesal telah menamparnya dan mengusirnya dari rumah.

"Aku hanya ingin Aya pulang, Ai bujuklah Aya untuk pulang Kaa-san mohon padamu, bawa Aya pulang" dia memohon pada Ai setiap malam, tapi Ai yang sudah terlanjur marah dan kesal pada Aya tidak mengabulkan permohonan Ibunya itu, dia tetap berpikir kalau Aya yang menyebabkan Ibunya seperti ini. Inaho pun sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi meski dia bisa saja menjemput Aya pulang, tapi pasti Aya memberontak dan tidak ingin ikut pulang. Menurutnya wajar saja bagi seseorang yang di usir pasti tidak ada keinginan untuk kembali.

"Orenji..tidak bisakah kau membawa Aya pulang ?" Tanya Slaine pada suatu malam, wajahnya semakin terlihat pucat dan kurus.

"Aku akan membawa Aya pulang asal kau mau ku bawa ke rumah sakit, kau semakin parah, ku mohon Bat, menurutlah padaku, kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa mencari Aya, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kau sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini, mengertilah" Inaho menggenggam erat tangan Slaine . Slaine menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju

"Dengan syarat kau harus membawa Aya pulang, kalau tidak aku akan pulang dan biarkan saja aku sakit sampai mati" ucap Slaine lemah.

"Kau mau meninggalkan aku sendiri ? Kau tega sekali Bat ? Kau tidak akan sanggup sehari pun tanpa aku, kau tahu itu ?" Inaho mengecup pelan tangan Slaine, Slaine tersenyum lemah

"Kau bicara apa ? tapi kau benar aku tidak akan sanggup sehari pun tanpamu Ahorenji" Slaine menyentuh hidung Inaho lembut.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, memalukan kalau di dengar orang" ucap Inaho pelan. Slaine tersenyum kecil,

"Jangan tersenyum, kau membuatku ingin menciummu, tapi karena kau sedang sakit, aku tidak akan melakukannya, nanti menular padaku dan aku tidak bisa mencari Aya" Slaine tertawa lemah mendengar kata-kata Inaho.

"Kau tahu, Aya mirip sekali denganmu, sifatnya yang dingin dan kata-katanya yang dalam, tatapannya yang lurus dan hampir tanpa ekspresi itu mirip sekali dengan mu" kata Slaine lagi.

"Benarkah ? kurasa sifat keras kepala Aya sama dengan mu, dan Ai dia mewarisi sifat lembutmu, juga mata mu yang selalu hangat ketika dipandang" Slaine tersenyum malu, Inaho membelai rambut pirang Slaine dan mengecup keningnya.

"Bersiaplah kita berangkat sekarang, okay" Inaho bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar menyiapkan mobil untuk membawa Slaine ke rumah sakit. Ai membantunya bersiap-siap dan dalam 15 menit mereka pun berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan bagi Ai dan pengumuman prestasi sekolah bagi siswa kelas 1 dan 2. Ai datang bersama Inaho dan mereka berusaha mencari Aya di kerumunan para siswa dan orang tua mereka.

"Aya sepertinya mengganti nomor ponselnya Tou-san" kata Ai saat mencoba menghubungi Aya.

"Begitu rupanya, baiklah kita masuk saja Ai, acara akan segera dimulai". Kata Inaho sambil berjalan duluan,

"Tapi Aya.." Ai sepertinya tidak mau menyerah mencari Aya, meski dia kesal padanya tapi mau bagaimanapun Aya adalah adiknya. Ai juga sama khawatirnya dengan orang tuanya.

"Kita akan bertemu di dalam nanti" ucap Inaho datar, dia terus berjalan, Ai pun mengikutinya sambil terus menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari Aya. Acara pun berlangsung lambat, sesekali Inaho melirik arloji nya dan melihat ke seluruh siswa disana tapi tidak tampak wajah Aya disana. Ada sedikit gurat kekesalan di wajahnya. Suara Kepala Sekolah lah yang paling terdengar jelas

"Baiklah itulah lulusan terbaik tahun ini, sekarang saatnya kita mengumumkan siswa terbaik kelas satu, siswa yang sangat cemerlang dan merupakan kebanggaan sekolah ini, dan mungkin juga kebanggaan keluarganya mari kita sambut dengan meriah Aya Kaizuka Troyard" Inaho dan Ai tersentak mendengar nama itu, sedetik kemudian Aya telah berada diatas podium dan tersenyum pada semuanya, dia menerima penghargaannya dan gurunya memberi kesempatan untuk menyampaikan pesan – pesannya.

"Terima kasih atas penghargaan ini, dan aku akan menyampaikan terima kasihku pada kedua orang tuaku, aku yakin mereka ada disini sekarang karena menyaksikan kelulusan kakakku juga.." perasaan haru tidak bisa ditutupi dari wajah Aya, dia berusaha menahan air matanya

" pada kesempatan ini aku ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf untuk orang tuaku, maaf jika aku mengecewakan kalian selama ini, aku bukan anak yang baik, penghargaan ini untuk ibuku yang sedang sakit, semoga ini bisa menjadi obat baginya, untuk Tou-san..jika kau mendengarku, aku menyayangi Tou-san, aku menyayangi Tou-san, terima kasih atas semua kasih sayang yang kalian berikan pada ku. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi…" tangis Aya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi, bahkan Inaho pun menitikkan air matanya, Ai sudah berurai air mata sejak awal.

"untuk Ai-nee.. selamat telah menjadi lulusan terbaik..terima kasih" Aya mengakhiri pidatonya dan kembali ke belakang podium dengan diiringin tepuk tangan. Inaho dan Ai bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menemui Aya.

"Aya.."

Aya berbalik dan mendapati Ayah dan kakaknya dengan wajah haru Inaho dan Ai menghampirinya. Aya tertegun sejenak sampai ia sadar Inaho telah memeluknya erat.

"Pulanglah Aya, Kaa-san sangat menderita tanpa mu.." ucapnya lirih, pertama kali dalam hidupnya Aya melihat ayahnya berekspresi sesedih ini. Aya memeluk ayahnya dengan erat juga dan menangis tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Ai juga ikut memeluk Aya dengan haru.

"Kaa-san.." Aya masuk dan menemui Slaine yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus di lengannya.

"Aya.." Slaine berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya tapi Inaho menahannya

"Jangan bergerak dulu.." Aya menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya erat

"Kaa-san, maafkan aku.. aku sudah bersikap bodoh, maafkan aku" Aya menangis di bahu Slaine. Slaine hanya tersenyum kecil air mata membasahi pipinya

"Kaa-san juga minta maaf karena telah kasar padamu.. kau tidak boleh pergi lagi" Aya mengangguk. Inaho tersenyum tipis sedangkan Ai ikut memeluk Aya

"Kalau kau bertingkah bodoh lagi, aku tidak akan memafkanmu" bisiknya pada Aya. Aya tersenyum pada Ai.

"Aya..kau tidak malu kan memiliki orang tua seperti kami ?" Tanya Slaine. Aya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab

"Aku bahagia memiliki kalian, tanpa kusadari kalian berusaha melindungi ku sekuat tenaga kalian, aku juga akan melindungi kalian sekuat tenaga ku." Aya tersenyum dan mereka pun larut dalam keharuan. Mereka akhirnya berkumpul kembali dan mereka harus saling melindungi satu sama lain sebagai keluarga.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku Bat..kapan kau akan membayarnya ?" bisik Inaho pada Slaine.

"AHORENJIIIII"

~FIN~

HOLAAAA JENG RHARA….hahahah inilah sesuatu yang kujanjikan pada dirimu.. maaf kalo gaje, dan entah genre nya apa tentukan olehmu dan judulnya ajah masih untitled kek lagu once hahahah saking bingung mau kasih judul apa. Judulin ajah sama dirimu jeng.. maaf kalo adegan InaSurenya dikit hahah karena kebawa esmoni ngetiknya. Ini sebenernya pengalaman pribadi kawanku yang memang memiliki 2 ayah. Hehehehehe yasudah gitu ajah dah kesan pesannya yah.


End file.
